


The Second Coming

by obiwanken5



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the fall of the Republic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the prompt-writing comm "Artistic License" on Livejournal, on March 1, 2007. The prompts were a picture prompt, and "The Second Coming" by Yeats.

Hero Without Fear, they had called him; The Chosen One. The Redeemer, Messiah...not quite Holy One. Nothing was holy about Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan could attest to that. Nothing could be holy about a man who had broken his vows to the Jedi to love and marry. But Obi-Wan had been willing to overlook the sin, forgive the young man this one thing if it gave him something to truly fight for. And fight he had. Anakin had fought so hard that it was hard not to see his descent into madness, as passion tore him in two; the zeal he had for the Jedi was fractured and merely waiting for something stronger to crack it wide open.

That something stronger had come in his love for a Senator whom had captured his heart as a boy, and it was fear, plain and simple, that had driven him to betray all that he had learned and professed. When he had been denied the road of safe exploration of the Dark Side by the Council's refusal of Master-ship he had turned to another source, a deadly source. One that would twist the pureness within the young Jedi and complete the mutilation of his soul.

Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch his pleas to the young man that had been as close to a son as was allowed falling on deaf ears. The torment of the world on which they fought echoed the emptiness within Obi-Wan; echoed the emptiness of the galaxy as its Messiah fell into a bottomless abyss. Obi-Wan had read the prophesy, had noted that everyone merely assumed that it was to be a Jedi that would bring Balance merely because the Jedi held the ancient words within their halls. He had seen the folly of assumption as he dimly realized that the Sith could bring about Balance just as surely as the Jedi, and a stagnant and core-corrupted Republic was doomed to lose, it's Jedi Guardians left to the fates that battled without heed, taking down any that would stand in the way.

Precarious as the blade's edge was, here Obi-Wan found himself dangling for the second time in his short life. Dangling for the second time because of the Sith and the abomination that was hell-bent on up-ending the universe. As the fabric of time crumbled, the elder Jedi could do nothing but retreat to the shadows, to watch from behind the shelter of anonymity as the galaxy was ripped asunder.

All this was happening because a man had believed so deeply in the will of a higher power; a man had acted upon the prompting of his soul, with the best of intentions. Someone must have forgotten to inform the man that the road to hell was paved in good intentions, and now the future was reaping the sorrows of blind faith. And this rough beast, its hour come round at last, slouches towards a destiny to be born upon the wings of tears and laments stemming from the sorrows that it brings, as it heedlessly moves to blot out the light that burns it.

But the light will wait, for soon its time will come, and its brightness shall not dim from the center of a righteous heart. Obi-Wan Kenobi, last of the Old Order, the chosen guardian of the darkness and now the light, will be ready.


End file.
